


Spark

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus loses control of his victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

Although he was moving as silently as only a vampire could, when he stepped into the room Willow sat up. She'd developed an almost uncanny ability to sense him. It would have been unnerving in anyone he considered a threat.

He drew a match slowly, giving her time to try and guess what this new sound might be before it lit into a flickering flame. As she squeezed her eyes shut, raising her hands like a shield, he watched the tears welling.

Sprawling into his favorite chair, the one Willow had knelt before hundreds of times but had never seen, Angelus waited while she blinked her sight back. As her gaze darted back and forth across his face, obviously searching for some hint of Angel even though she should have known better, he smiled just to see the hope go out of her. “Kneel,” he said, staring as she crawled across the floor, smirking as her cheeks reddened. She hadn't blushed in a very long time. Reaching out to unzip his pants, she shut her eyes. He slapped her hand, ordering her to open them, to watch what she was doing. “You don't get to hide from what I've made of you.”

As had become her habit, she sucked his cock down, drawing it into her throat. “What's the rush, pretty one?” he asked, knowing she wanted him done quickly. He would have forced her to slow down, drawing out her torment, but a quick release suited his purpose. As she swallowed around him, her throat constricting tightly around his cock, Angelus came, grabbing onto the leather arms of the chair, deliberately keeping his hands off of Willow, avoiding their usual games. There was something new he wanted to play.

After Willow had licked him clean and zipped him up, Angelus stood, kicking her out of his way, and told her to follow. While he was certain she'd obey, he did wonder what she was thinking. This was the first time he'd let her out of his bedroom since he'd captured her. Did it taste of freedom? 

He'd made it halfway down the hallway before he glanced back and realized she was crawling behind him. “Stand up and walk,” he snarled. “I don't have all day.” As she stood, wobbling and leaning against the wall to steady herself, he grabbing her arm, pulling her to the room where he'd stashed his newest toy.

Willow gasped when she saw Xander chained to the wall, bruised and bloody, the three large cuts down his chest red with infection. “If you don't save him, you'll watch me torture him,” Angelus said, handing Willow a knife, waiting for understanding to break across her face. It didn't take long.

Removing the blindfold, Angelus smirked blatantly as Xander took in Willow's teddy, black with gold lacing, tied as tightly as vampire strength would allow. “Willow?” Xander asked, almost mumbling around his split lip. “What'd he do to you?”

“Shhh,” she said, brushing Xander's hair back with tiny little flickering motions, touching him lightly and carefully, brushing around the blood-clotted locks. “It's nothing.” As their eyes locked, Angelus thought he saw a spark flash between them. “Be strong,” Willow whispered.

“Come on,” Angelus said, staring at Xander to see his reaction. “Kill him already. I want your lips wrapped around my cock.” 

Xander acted as if he hadn't heard, his gaze focused on Willow with such a tender look that Angelus thought he was going to be sick just from being in the same room. Willow's face took on a look of great resolve. The knife clattered on the floor. “You know it's going to be terrible, like nothing you've ever faced, right?”

“Hey, I haven't been watching science fiction my whole life for nothing. Dictators only have the power you give them.”

“There's nothing to fear but fear itself?” she asked.

“Exactly,” he agreed, and then, with a slightly puzzled look, added, “That sounds sort of familiar.”

“Xander.” Willow's chuckle was a bittersweet thing.

“OK,” he smiled. “Kennedy. Caught that one.”

“How stupid are you?” Angelus shouted. “You kill him or I torture him. There's no wiggle room here.”

They turned to him as one. Angelus blinked, taking a step back, and then another, feeling like he'd been struck. His eyes narrowed. “You can't want to watch me torture him.” 

Willow shook her head. “No.”

“I could fuck you here, take you now, make him watch as I make you scream, as you kiss me, caress me, wrap yourself around me.”

Willow turned to Xander, taking his hand. Her words rang out like a promise. “It won't happen again.”

“What?” Angelus asked, yanking Willow away from Xander. “You think I won't have you any time I want you?”

“I can't stop what you do, but I don't have to comply.”

Grabbing the knife off the floor, Angelus cut two slashes into Xander's arm. “What about now? Do you have to comply now?”

Willow bit her lip. “I'm so sorry Xander.”

“Not your fault,” Xander replied.

The knife flew from Angelus' hand and quivered in the wooden table. “That's it. You I'll deal with later,” he shouted at Xander. “You,” he added, grabbing Willow's arm, “are coming with me.” Dragging Willow to his bedroom, he threw her to the floor. “Kneel.”

She shook her head.

Tossing her onto the bed, he shredded the teddy until she was naked before him. “You'll please me one way or the other.” His zipper broke in his hands. Shouting damn it, Angelus tore at his clothes until he towered above her, naked and hard. “This is your last chance,” he offered.

“No.”

He fell upon her.


End file.
